Cheats and Quirks
It has been reported that many of these codes do not work. If you check a code, and it does not work, please remove it from this page. __TOC__ In RollerCoaster Tycoon, cheats are inputted by naming a guest to something other than the default name assigned by the game. The effects will occur immediately following the renaming. The limitation is that you can not name two guests with the exact same name (However, please note that you can change the capitilization of the code to use it on multiple guests, such as Mr. Bean and MR. Bean). The game also includes "easter eggs" which are activated when you rename a guest as one of the following: RollerCoaster Tycoon 1 and 2 Cheats *'Chris Sawyer' - Takes pictures of rides *'Katie Brayshaw' - Waves to everybody *'John Wardley' - Often thinks wow when on a coaster *'Damon Hill' - Rides the Go-Karts twice as fast *'Michael Schumacher' - Rides the Go-Karts four times as fast *'Melanie Warn' - Makes your guests happy *'Simon Foster' - Paints the landscapes in your park *'John Mace' - Does not pay for rides *'Tony Day' - Always hungry and buys a lot of hamburgers (even if they are priced $20!) *'Mr. Bean' - Rides superslow on the Go-Karts! You can not have the same name twice in your park, but you can capitalize some of the letters so it will work. For example, instead of "Chris Sawyer", another posible name could be "CHRIS Sawyer". RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Cheats Vanilla- *'Isambard Kingdom Brunel' - Trains all staff (Costs you about $1000 plus the total cost needed to fully train all of your Staff Members) *'FPS' - Displays an Frames Per Second counter. *'Ghost Town' - Will stop the flow of peeps coming into your park. This seems irreversible and the only way to disable it is to shut down the game fully. *'Andrew Thomas' - decreases track friction, which can make coasters go faster along their tracks *'David Braben' - Disable the Lift Chain Speed & Launch Speed limits. Normally, you are not permitted over a set speed limit. Usage: Select a coaster. Select "Operating Mode". You must have "Powered Launch" selected to alter the Launch Speed. *'Andrew Gillett' - Unknown effect (On the first Career mission, this code will double the value rating of your park - which will complete your first mission objective. On other tested missions, it seems to possibly cause a slight increase in park value too.) *'John D Rockefeller' - Increase your money by $10,000 *'Chris Sawyer' - Cheer (Lp) - All guests applaud you & Jump into the air *'Mouse' - They follow the mouse cursor. They start off looking at the ground because the cursor is at the bottom of the screen. Wave it around a bit and the peeps watch! *'Guido Fawkes' - Enables the "Advanced firework editor". Usage: Scenery -> Firework Mixmaster -> Fireworks Displays -> Add firework display -> Advanced firework editor. *'Atari' - Cheer (Fade) - All guests applaud you *'James Hunt' - You are given a buggy vehicle to drive - exit coastercam and delete as scenery when done. *'D Lean' - Open the "Flying Camera" routes editor - You can also use CTRL-SHIFT-0 (the number zero) For more info click here . *'A Hitchcock' - Hitchcock - lots of ducks appear. *'PhotoStory' - Peeps take photos. *'ATITech' - Every Person (both guests & staff) move super fast, though the game time passes at normal speed (rides & coasters do not speed up) (Expires after 20 seconds) *'Make Me Sick' - All guests become Sick and vomit immediately (Repeat it to make the park insanely dirty - watch those handymen run) *'John Wardley' - No Coaster Height Limit (ride & coaster tracks can be built without height limitations) *'Frontier' - Unbreakable (Buildings/Rides/Coasters do not break down any longer) *'Jon Roach' - Ride All Rides (make all guests ride every parkride before leaving the park) OR, it may just make guests ignore their nausea rating *'Sam Denney' - Ride All Coasters (make all guests ride every park coaster before leaving the park) OR, it may just make guests ignore their nausea rating *'Atomic' - Causes "nuke" shockwaves on coaster crashes. *'Elissa White': Whenever she enters a queue for a Giga Coaster or Impulse Coaster, she says, "I'm so excited - it's an Intamin ride!" *with some of the cheats you have to have the patches for. (not sure which ones or what patches, as the patches dont work with my computer) Soaked *'M Brookes' - Enables you can place wall pieces and other scenery items on the edge of path tiles. *'Alistair Lindsay' - Alters the speed at which some sound effects are played at pause, fast and fastest. *'Rick Griffiths' - Changes the inside of a tunnel from rubble to sharks on both sides, the ceiling and the floor. *'Mornington Crescent' - This allows building shops etc underground (use SHIFT to lower an object's position until it is say, level with an underground path). *'David Walsh' - This allows removal of the user interface (ie all the icons, menus etc) using CTRL-U once the cheat is active. This is great for taking screen shots. Press CTRL-U again to get the user interface back. Wild *'Rabbit' - Animals constantly breed. *'Alvin Swazonegger' - Allows large billboard movies. Category:Cheats and Hints